Wolf And Love GermanyxWolf Reader
by hopeofabrightfuture
Summary: When your packmate Feliciano went missing you were never expecting it to be because he managed to get himself stuck in a wolf park run by a man named Ludwig Beilschmidt. Now it's up to you to save your packmate before Ludwig discovers Feliciano's secret... or yours.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've finally started working on my next reader insert. I'm not really sure how this is going to turn out but it should be interesting to write. I hope you guys like it.**

Wolf and Love Part 1

GermanyxWolf!Reader

You raced through the woods snarling in anger.

"I swear Feliciano when I get my paws on you I'll turn you into crow food." Why were you so furious? Simple. Because you packmate, Feliciano, had gone and disappeared. Earlier in the day you and he had been strolling through the woods simply enjoying the day, now it was almost time for patrols and Feliciano, your partner for this patrol, was nowhere to be seen.

You paused and sniffed the air. Nothing. Your shoulders slumped. Maybe it would be easier just to complete the patrol on your own. No sooner had you considered this then something leaped out from the bushes behind you and pinned you to the forest floor. Snarling, you rolled over coming nose to nose with your attacker. Feliciano.

"Ciao bella~" Feliciano chirped, tail wagging in excitement. You growled and shoved your packmate away from you.

"Aw, bella, don't be like that." Feliciano whined. "I was just playing with you." Feliciano's amber eyes grew teary as you remained silent.

"H-Hey, b-bella," Feliciano stuttered looking worried. "You okay?" His pointed ears drooped. "I'm sorry bella." You sighed and closed your (color) eyes. In one swift movement your eyes were open again and you had Feliciano pinned in the dirt.

"You idiot, do you have any idea how worried I've been? I couldn't find you." You tossed your head in annoyance before getting off of Feliciano.

"Come on, it's time for patrols now." You said with a sigh. Knowing he was forgiven, Feliciano instantly materialized by your side, licking your cheek with his tongue.

"Grazie bella~" he sang as he pranced beside you. You rolled your eyes but a slight wolfish smile crept onto your face. No matter how hard you tried you simply could not hold a grudge against the lovable wolf.

Patrols were uneventful and soon you and Feliciano were back at the clearing your pack currently called home. As soon as you had fully entered the clearing a blur of brown fun tackled you.

"(Name), I was wondering when you and Feli would get back." Antonio, another of your packmates, cheerfully said. You smiled up at the Spanish wolf.

"Sorry about that Toni, we would have been back sooner if fluff for brain over there hadn't been so hard to find." The fluff for brain in question was cheerfully prancing over to his older brother, Lovino, who was sunning himself on a rock.

"Anything interesting out there?" Antonio asked as he got off of you. You shook the dirt from your (hair color) fur and began walking towards Feliciano and Lovino.

"Yeah, those cats are muscling in on our territory." You growled. Antonio growled in response. You and your pack were skinwalkers, people who had the rare ability to shift into an animal. Your pack were obviously wolf walkers while the neighboring pride were feline walkers. Both groups of skinwalkers hated each other and territory disputes often broke out.

"You should tell Romulus about that.(1)" Antonio said. You nodded.

"I know. Why do you think I'm trying to get to Lovi?" By this time you and Antonio had approached the two brothers who were rolling around in the dirt.

"That'll teach you to wake me from my nap idiota." Lovino snarled, hackles still raised. Feliciano whimpered as he submitted to his older brother.

"Mi dispiace fratello, but (Name) had something important to tell grandpa. Do you know where he is?"

"He's where he always is idiota." Lovino growled turning to you.

"Hey Lovi," you said rubbing noses with the grumpy Italian wolf. Lovino grunted.

"I told you not to call me that." An almost unnoticeable blush burned through Lovino's red brown fur. You grinned wolfishly.

"And yet I can get away with it." You teased. Lovino's face heated up.

"Don't think just because you're a ragazza that I won't rip your fur out!" You rolled your (color) eyes. You knew it was an empty threat.

"Yes oh high ranking beta." You said sarcastically. You turned and began to make your way to the main sleeping cave where you could find your alpha and gave your latest territorial report.

(1) Romulus is the current alpha of the pack.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I nearly died when I saw how many people have checked out my stuff after they read the first chapter. I was swamped in a sea of emails and I enjoyed every minute of it. I'm glad you all like the story so far.**

**Thank you for the follows, reviews, story and author favorites. I love you guys!**

Wolf and Love Part 2

You padded down one of the many side tunnels that wound through the cave, eventually coming to a large stone chamber about sixty feet long and forty feet high. You peered into the cave to see the alpha of your pack, Romulus, lounging in the center flirting with some of the younger wolves. You rolled your eyes and cleared your throat. Romulus's head snapped up, his eyes meeting yours.

"Ah, (Name), what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I have come to make my report." After receiving a nod from your alpha you continued. "It's the cats. They're coming closer to our territory." Romulus yawned.

"Bella, why is this a problem? They're not on our territory are they?" He asked.

"Well no but-"

"Then don't worry about it." You shook your head in disbelief.

"But Romulus, you don't understand," You began. Suddenly Romulus's eyes were cold. He let out a low growl.

"No (Name), it is you who does not understand. You will not worry about the cats. It is not your place. The treaty we made with them last time is still in effect." You ground your teeth at the mention of the last time. Last time your own pack had been destroyed when you were but a pup. All because of those stupid cats.

"I have not forgotten the last time Romulus." You snarled. The younger wolves at Romulus's paws, sensing trouble brewing, skittered out of the chamber as fast as their four legs could carry them. Sighing, Romulus stood. You could tell from the sigh that he was going to try to smooth things over. Romulus was not a fighter anymore.

"I know (Name), I sorry for suggesting that you had forgotten." He padded over to you and touched his wet nose to your forehead. "You are simply over reacting. There is enough space in this forest for all of us to coexist peacefully. Let go of the past before you are swallowed whole by your bitterness." At his words you growled deep in your throat. How dare he say you were overreacting! You were just doing your job as a member of the pack. You pressed your pointed ears flat against your head at your alpha in an act of defiance before you turned your back on him and stalked out of the chamber. Romulus sighed.

"Well, that could have gone better."

"Grandpa," came a voice from the shadows, "why was (Name) so mad at you?" Romulus turned to see his favorite grandson, Feliciano, emerge from the darkness.

"Were you listening the whole time?"

"Si."

"(Name)'s upset that I'm not acting on the information she gave me about the cats." Feliciano's ears drooped.

"Ve, but some of the cats are really nice. The Ukrainian one is always so nice to me." Romulus sighed.

"I know. (Name) still hasn't forgiven them for killing her pack." Feliciano bared his fangs in a sign of uncharacteristic anger at the mention of the event that had landed (Name) with his pack in the first place.

"I can understand why she would still be mad at the cats grandpa but I don't like seeing (Name) unhappy."

"Maybe you could do something to cheer her up." Romulus suggested. At this Feliciano perked up.

"Yeah, I could go find (Name) some flowers. Females like flowers, right grandpa?" Romulus nodded. "Then I'll go find (Name) the most beautiful and sweet smelling flowers. Then maybe she'll forget all about what the cats did to her." Feliciano crowed joyfully as he pranced out of the cave to embark on his quest.

**Calm before the storm, Feli, calm before the storm…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am back with the next update due to request. It's not much but you do get to see a few wolves as well as yourself in human form this time. The human forms will come into a bit more later but not just yet.**

**I set up a pole on my profile. Check it out if you can.**

Wolf and Love Part 3

You yawned and stretched, running your hands through your (color) hair. You changed into your favorite shirt and some jeans before you jogged outside. In the clearing your fellow pack members were milling around, some as humans others as wolves. For a moment you simply surveyed your pack before you noticed something was missing. Where was Feliciano? Normally he would have been the first to greet you in the mornings. You braced your more fragile human form for some sort of sneak attack but it never came. You looked around, concerned. Something was wrong. You could sense it.

"Hey, Toni, have you seen Feli?" You called to Antonio who was also in his human form, annoying Lovino.

"Eh? No, sorry (Name), I haven't seen him today. I did see him going into the forest yesterday though." Lovino ducked away from Antonio when the other male tried to mess up his hair.

"The idiota was saying something about flowers and cheering you up." Lovino murmured. You felt your stomach plummet to your toes. You knew it! Something was wrong and it had to do with Feliciano.

"Thanks guys. I'm going to go look for him." You quickly stripped off you clothes, shifted into your wolf form, and raced off into the forest. Blushing an unhealthy shade of red, Lovino bent to pick up your discarded clothes.

"Should we go after her?" He asked Antonio. Antonio shrugged.

"I don't see why we should. (Name)'s probably just over reacting. Honestly, how much trouble could your brother get into simply looking for flowers?" Lovino grunted in answer. Deep inside however, something was telling him that you were right, that his brother was in trouble. He pushed that feeling away and strode to the cave to put away your clothes.

*Back to you~*

You searched high and low for Feliciano but found only faint traces of his scent. He had not passed any of the areas you were searching for at least a week. Suddenly you came upon a fresh wave of Feliciano's distinctive pasta-y smell. Not far from the fresh scent of your packmate, you detected another, even more familiar, scent. Cat. Whatever had happened to the lovable Italian wolf somehow involved those stupid cats.

You felt a low growl build in your throat. You followed to two fresh smells until they departed from one another. You paused as you considered your options. You could either follow Feli's scent or the cat's. You chose Feli. His scent led you to the edge of the forest your pack called home, ending at a bouquet of brightly colored wild flowers. You carefully smelled them and smiled softly. That sweet little wolf had picked them just for you.

You picked them up in your mouth and was about to turn back to continue your search when a gust of wind carried a scent towards you. Feli. You quickly spun in the direction the wind had come from and sprinted like a mad wolf, nearly dropping your flowers. You put on the brakes when you came a twelve foot high chain link fence. Looking around, you realized you knew that place. You were at the wolf park.

Sometimes your pack would come to the park to observe their more wild brothers. Needless to say the park was a popular hangout for the younger wolves but why had Feliciano's scent led you there? Your answer came not a moment later when a wolf trotted up to the fence. He had soft, teary amber eyes and silky auburn fur with an odd curl near his head. When he looked at you directly in the eyes, you knew who the wolf was.

"Feliciano?"

**Dun, dun, dah! What on earth did sweet little Feli do to get himself trapped at a wolf park? You'll have to wait until next chapter to find out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is kind of short but the next one will be longer. Now you get to find out why Feli ended up in the wolf park.**

**I'm trying to think of good ways to insert Germany into the story while keeping it interesting. Next chapter he will come into it I think.**

**Thanks for the follows, reviews, and favorites. I especially like the reviews**

Wolf and Love Part 4

Behind the chain link fence, Feliciano's mournful amber eyes gazed out at you.

"Feliciano?"

"Ciao bella." Feli whimpered.

"What are you doing in the wolf park?!" You shrieked. Feliciano winced at you loud tone.

"B-bella, I can explain."

"You better." You growled. Feliciano planted his hindquarters in the dirt, preparing to tell his tale.

"I was just going to pick you some flowers. I wanted to cheer you up bella." Feliciano looked away from you, a slight blush in the general region of his cheeks. "I don't like seeing you unhappy."

"Focus Feli."

"Ah, right. Anyway, I went to pick you some flowers, I found some pretty ones too~ When I had picked the last flower, some cats showed up. The young one with the knife obsession offered to show me a place with even more beautiful flowers. She led me through the woods to the edge of the forest where she suddenly started acting all weird. I got scared so I dropped the flowers and ran. In my fright, I ran until I ended up here. I squeezed through a hole in the fence but then some blonde guy came along and fixed it."

"So in other words, you're stuck." You stated blandly. Feli nodded his head, auburn furred ears drooping.

"Si." You sighed and considered what to do next.

"Feli, don't worry, I'll figure out a way to get you out of there." Feliciano nodded quickly.

"Okay, bella. I trust you. Hurry please." Giving your packmate a quick nod, you turned tail and retreated into the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Like I promised here is a longer chapter. For only being my second reader insert (and I haven't even finished my first one, shame on me), I think this is pretty good. Let's see if I can keep it that way.**

**Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! Reviews make writer-chan happy and a happy writer-chan means faster chapter updates! …I really need to stop talking about myself in the third person. On with the story!**

Wolf and Love Part 5

Inside the research lodge, Ludwig Beilschmidt was inspecting the deer carcass that he was going to feed his wolves. Ludwig absentmindedly wiped his forehead, leaving a streak of blood behind. He picked up his dead deer and pushed open the door that led to the feeding area.

It was fairly early in the day and few people were at the park. As Ludwig placed the deer carcass on the ground, he noticed someone new. Most of the people who visited the wolf park were students at the nearby collage and Ludwig knew most of them personally. But the girl standing by the log railing staring at one of the wolves was unfamiliar to him. She had long, untamed (color) hair and wore holey jeans along with a (color) sweatshirt that had seen better days. Her (color) eyes were fastened on a wolf that Ludwig did not recognize and… was she talking to it?

Ludwig moved to the information center so as to better observe the strange woman. Something about her was off. The way she moved and her whole persona seemed inhuman… almost wolfish.

Your POV

"Please tell me you have a plan." Feliciano whined from below you. You gazed down at him with calm eyes.

"I'm still working out the details."

"Bella!"

"Give me a break Feli; I'm basically breaking you out of doggy jail. This'll take some time."

"But I don't have time (Name)! They don't serve pasta here, just gross raw meat! I'm going to starve in here." When he uttered the last bit, Feliciano came as close to tears as a wolf could.

"If you ever want to eat pasta again, you'll have to suffer through the horror that is _raw_ meat. Besides, it won't kill you."

"But (Name), I…" Feliciano suddenly trailed off looking past you slightly.

"What is it Feli?" You asked puzzled as to why he would suddenly stop speaking.

"The man who fixed the fence yesterday has been staring at you for a while now." You glanced over your shoulder to see a well-muscled man with slicked back blonde hair and piercing ice blue eyes watching you. When your (color) eyes met his, the man looked away. You glared at the man a moment then turned your back on your observer.

"Okay, that's a little creepy. Anyway, Feli, do you have any idea what's in that big center behind me?" You asked. Feliciano slowly nodded.

"Si, I believe that's the information building. Why?" You smiled evilly.

"Reconnaissance, Feli. There are always doors marked 'do not enter' or 'employees only' in information buildings."

"So?"

"So, if that building does have a door like that I'll find it, go through it, and see if there are any plans of this place. Maybe I'll get lucky and the fence will have more weak spots like the one you came through." Feliciano's amber eyes grew wide with understanding.

"Oh. But isn't that breaking and entering?"

"No, it's a rescue mission, or an unannounced visit. Whatever works." You called over your shoulder, earning yourself some odd looks from the few people who were close enough to hear, as you started to ascend the stairs that led to the information center.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Finally, I got this done. It took me forever to do this. I'm thinking of having Prussia and France making an appearance soon.**

Wolf and Love Part 6

When the strange woman Ludwig had been watching met his blue gaze, he dropped his eyes. Hadn't Opa always taught him that staring at people was wrong? Ludwig nearly snorted. He sounded like a ten-year-old thinking like that. He was brought back to earth by the strange yet beautiful woman telling the auburn furred wolf that whatever she was going to do was not breaking and entering but rather a rescue mission or an unannounced visit. Ludwig's left eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Why was that woman still talking to one of the wolves? More importantly, what was a rescue mission or an unannounced visit? Seeing the woman heading toward the information center, Ludwig made a snap decision. He would follow her.

Your POV

When you pushed open the door to the information center, you were surprised by the amount of greenery inside. Honestly it felt like you hadn't even entered a building. You liked it. It reminded you of an area you had visited in the Pacific Northwest years ago. You touched the cool gray plastic that covered the walls. The funny plastic stuff made it appear like you were in a tunnel. The lighting was way better though. You explored the various hallways until you discovered one with a large 'DO NOT ENTER' sign in big red and white letters. Grinning, you shoved open the door and shuffled inside. Immediately a large table with maps, charts, and other such things nearly falling off of it caught your attention.

"Why hello there, my pretties." You cooed as you picked up the first map. It was just a simple map of the surrounding area. You tossed it away continuing your search. You found tons of maps but none were the type you desired.

"Come on," You snarled aloud, "The placement of every rock and piece of moss is noted but they don't have a map of weak points in their fence?!" In your little temper tantrum, you shoved the remaining papers off the table. They slowly drifted to the ground. A bright orange one caught your attention. When you picked it up, you smiled. Bingo. Your smile grew larger as you traced the perimeter of the wolf park with the tip of your finger.

"Found you."

"What are you doing in here?" Came a heavily accented voice from behind you. You spun to face the voice, rolling up the map and stuffing it in you messenger satchel as you did so. It was your stalker.

"Um," You didn't know what to say. The man's sharp ice blue eyes made it impossible to concentrate. "No hablo Ingles." Maybe Antonio's Spanish lessons would pay off after all. No such luck. The man rolled his eyes.

"Ja, right, I heard you talking to that wolf earlier." You winced. You had completely forgotten people could hear you. How you missed the safety of the pack clearing. It wouldn't be weird to talk to wolves there. You smiled and held up your hands.

"You got me. Actually I was looking for the bathroom. Would you happen to know where it is?" You could tell the man didn't believe you. You wouldn't have believed yourself either. The bathroom excuse was the wimpiest one in the book.

"Down the hall, to the right of the wolf man statue," was all the man said though. You grinned gratefully and dashed out of the room. Phase one of your plan had been completed. In your haste to leave, you didn't notice the man's eyes narrow as he noticed the map revealing the fence's weak points was missing…

**Ludwig knows something is up. Like reader-chan could really take something from Ludwig without him knowing. Ha!**

**Next chapter: Will reader-chan be able to free Feli? And what about Ludwig? How does he fit into all this? You'll find out in the next few chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I was on a roll and wrote this in like no time. It's beginning to heat up, ja? Let's hope that reader-chan doesn't get into too much trouble…**

Wolf and Love Part 7

You waited until dark before meeting Feliciano at the spot in the fence he had originally gone through. When he saw you, he nearly howled with joy.

"(Name)! I thought you'd never come back!" You rolled you (color) eyes.

"Feli, I've only been gone for a few hours."

"I know. I thought you were going to leave me here for the rest of my life!" You snorted and picked up the wire cutters you had brought with you.

"Yeah, yeah. Just remember I had to go through a lot of trouble to save your butt." You said as you glanced down at the map. You had to work quickly so you and Feliciano could return to the pack. You placed the wire cutters on the spot that the map declared to be weakest. It was rather convenient really, weak points were marked in blue, orange, and red. Red being the weakest. With four mighty snaps of the cutters you had managed to make a hole large enough for Feliciano to squeeze through.

"Grazie bella~" Feliciano chirped as he bounded around you. You smiled as you took off your clothes.

"You're welcome." You responded before shifting into your wolf form. You had stayed out of your wolf form for several days in favor of spending more time at the wolf park than with your pack. Picking up the wire cutters and your clothes in your mouth, you placed them in your satchel.

"Let's get back. The others are no doubt worried about you." You said. Feliciano nodded. Suddenly a shot rang out in the night. You felt a sharp pain in your shoulder. Turning your head, you saw a small dart sticking out of your fur covered shoulder.

"Feli, run." You snarled. He hesitated.

"Go!" You roared. Your packmate turned tail and booked it back toward the forest. You attempted to take a step forward to try to get away, but your legs gave out from under you. You whimpered. It wasn't fair. This wasn't how it was supposed to go down. You weren't supposed to get caught. Your vision grew fuzzy around the edges. The last thing you saw before passing out were blazing blue eyes floating above you.

**Well, at least reader-chan managed to free Feli. But now's there's another issue.**

**I am totally milking the suspense here. *Sighs* But it's so much fun. Next chapter will probably be a flashback. I think it's time for a little more background…**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I wrote and rewrote this chapter so many times but I am now happy with it and you guys finally get to read it.**

**Sorry for the POV change but second person didn't work so I decided to go with third person. Enjoy~**

Wolf and Love Part 8

_Age 9_

"_Hurry up slowpokes!" (Name) shouted as she raced ahead of Feliciano and Lovino._

"_Slow down (Name)!" Lovino snarled._

"_No way, it's my first clan meeting. I'm not going to miss it."_

"_They never do anything interesting anyway." Lovino said._

"_Yeah all they do is talk," Feliciano interjected._

"_Maybe so but I want to see other skinwalkers; I've only ever seen wolves." (Name) suddenly screeched to a halt when she nearly crashed into an enormous lion with violet eyes._

"_Oops, sorry." She said. The giant cat gazed down at her, an intimidating aura flowing from him._

"_It is okay, da. Would the little sunflower like to become one with Mother Russia?" (Name) cocked her head to the side._

"_What's a Russia?" It was at that time that Lovino intervened._

"_She doesn't want to become one with you." He snarled as he steered (Name) away from the lion. He looked crushed. Feliciano, Lovino, and (Name) made their way over to the wolves' designated section. (Name)'s father stood up._

"_Volya, where are the others?" A lion with short light blonde fur and blue eyes paced forward._

"_Ah yes, (Father's name), I was meaning to tell you, the others won't be coming."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I gathered the wolves and cats here because I thought it time that we discussed some things." A ripple of discontent ran through the wolves. They didn't like the sound of that._

"_You need to leave." Volya said plainly._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_The human world is changing. It is unsafe for us. The forest can only support so many predators. Someone needs to leave."_

"_And what of us? Where would we go?" (Father's name)'s eyes were narrowed and cold._

"_That is no concern of ours. Leave or we will make you." A few cats stepped forward to emphasize the threat. Wolves stepped forward in response. Tension grew until the air itself was saturated. Later, no one could ever be sure who stuck first, but one way or another fighting broke out among the clans. It was like a floodgate had opened. Left and right, fur flying, claws slashing, skinwalkers attacked each other in an all-out brawl. Together, Lovino and Feliciano herded (Name) away from the battle but not before she witnessed Volya and his son, the one she had run into, tear out her parents' throats._

**I picked a very violent way to end this chapter. For those of you who don't know, Volya is the human name of Keivan Rus, Russia's dad.**

**By the way, every time I say 'cat' I don't mean pussy cat, I'm probably referring to a big cat like a lion, cougar, panther, ect.**

**Now that this is out of the way, I can get back to reader-chan who seemed to have gotten herself into a sticky situation…**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Flash back chapter was kind of a fail… oh well, at least you now know the details of why reader-chan hates the cats.**

Wolf and Love Part 9

Feliciano raced through the forest like the devil himself was on his heels. He felt horrible about leaving you but what choice did he have? His only option now was to get back to his pack and tell them what had happened. Feliciano let out a mournful howl. His brother was going to skin him alive for abandoning you.

~At the wolf park~

You groaned, slowly regaining consciousness. Antonio was never taking you to a bar again. You tried to sit up only to realize that you were still a wolf. That was odd. You hardly ever slept in your wolf form. Odder still, you realized you were not in your pack's sleeping cave. The room you found yourself in was stark, cold, and white. Then it all came crashing back, the failed rescue attempt, being shot, and those blue eyes. You let out a growl of annoyance. This was so not going to work. Time to form an escape plan.

Before you could investigate your surroundings, a door on the far side of the room slid open. Curious, you loped toward it. The door led down a narrow corridor not designed for humans. At its highest, the ceiling was a little more than three feet high. At the end of the corridor, another door stood open. Natural, warm light shone from beyond the door. Stepping out, you discovered that you were still in the wolf park.

A sound to your right caught your attention. A wolf with gray eyes and dark fur appeared from the brush. He sashayed over to you and sniffed your fur. Your tail whacked him on the nose when he drew closer to your backside. Even wolves could be perverts. He straightened and sauntered back into the brush without so much as another look at you. You sighed. Great. Now you were the one in need of rescue. You paced before the fence restlessly. Feeling eyes burning into your fur, you turn to meet the blue eyes that you had seen before you passed out. Why did you and this man keep running into each other?! The man watched you with intense concentration from the other side of the fence. He sighed, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Who are you?" He wondered aloud. You grinned.

"I am (Name)." You said in flawless English. The man fell over in surprise. "And who, might I ask, are you?"

**Geez reader-chan, way to blow your cover. If I didn't think she had a plan, I might be worried.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: That was a really fast update. This is kind of a filler chapter though. The next one will have more info but there's going to be a lot in it and I think it deserves a whole one just to itself.**

Wolf and Love Part 10

"A talking wolf!" The blonde man screamed.

"What? Where?!" You asked turning your head to see behind yourself. "Just kidding, because, you know, the talking wolf is me. Weird right? I mean how many people can honestly say that they've talked to a wolf and had it talk back without being crazy?" The blonde man looked like he was going into shock.

"A wolf."

"Yeah."

"You're a wolf."

"Uh-huh."

"A wolf is talking to me."

"Yep."

"A wolf."

"You're still not over that?"

"Wolf."

"Broken record much?"

"I'm going crazy."

"Hey are you okay? You're looking a little green." You asked as you moved closer to the fence. "Okay don't like die on me or anything. That would be very difficult to explain."

"I'm fine." The man said. You rolled your eyes. You could smell the lie.

"Yeah, whatever, you never answered my original question."

"And that was?"

"Your name. What is it?" The question seemed to calm the blonde man.

"Why do you want to know?"

"So I don't have to call you 'Blonde Man Who Shot Me With A Tranquilizer.'"

"Ludwig Beilschmidt."

"Hmm," You tasted the name. "I like it. Nice to meet you. Now, I don't suppose you consider letting me out would you?"

"Nein."

"Please?" You firmly planted your hindquarters in the dirt and shot him the best puppy dog eyes you were capable of.

"Nein."

"How about I make you a deal? Let me out and I'll tell you exactly what is going on." Ludwig pondered this a moment before nodding.

"Fine."

"There's one more thing…"

"And that is?"

"You'll need to get me some human clothes."

"And why's that?" You tried to give him a disapproving look but the corner of your mouth twitched up, ruining it.

"Well I suppose you don't have to, you'll just have a naked girl wandering around your park. Funny, I never pegged you for a pervert." Ludwig's face grew red before he turned and marched stiffly away from you. Score one for you.

**I'm sorry; I just couldn't resist making it awkward. Like I said, reader-chan has a plan.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I posted some stuff on DA and it made me realize how awesome the people on fanfiction are. You have never once written something mean about me or my writing. Unlike this other person who essentially said I suck and should never show my face on DA again.**

**Enough about that. Thanks for being awesome (like Prussia) and writing nice reviews and for not flaming my stories even when some of them do stink. *Hugs***

Wolf and Love Part 11

Ludwig return with clothes sooner than you expected. The fact that they were the clothes you had shoved into your bag after you saved Feliciano might have had something to do with it but hey, at least the clothes would fit perfectly. You stretched and reached your arms up to the sky causing your shirt to ride up slightly and reveal your wolf paw tattoo*.

"What's that?" Ludwig asked as he let you out of the enclosure. You gazed down at your revealed mark.

"This? It's a birthmark. All of us have one."

"And who are 'all of us'?" You grinned.

"I guess this means you're not going to believe the whole 'this is only a dream' spiel then are you? Us. The skinwalkers."

"The what?"

"My people are called skinwalkers."

"Okay, and just who are your people?"

"That is a very good question with a lot of different answers."

"We've got time." Ludwig said, pulling a chair out for you at the wolf park's café, Harvest Moon.

"The skinwalkers have many different tales about their origin and legends about us can be found on almost every continent. The stories from North America say that we are spirits, like Coyote. The stories from Central and Western Europe say that we are witches who have sold our souls to the devil in return for a belt with the power to change us into any animal we wish."

"You say they are stories, what's the truth?"

"The truth is that we are humans who are just a little different. We, of course, have our own stories as well. One of our stories states that centuries ago there were three sisters, Cana, Lupe, and Volpe. They were the most beautiful and untamed women on the earth. They mocked the local deities and as were turned into animals as punishment. Cana was transformed into a fierce lioness, Lupe a brave wolf, and Volpe a clever vixen. They discovered however that they could change between their animal and human forms. When they figured out how to control that, they once again turned human and took human mates. They had many children and created what we know today as the three clans. Now that science has become popular, most of us believe that our condition is some manor of disease." Ludwig sat and stared at you.

"So are you a wolf or a human?"

"Both. Each of us identifies with one or the other more though. In that case, I suppose I'm a wolf."

"Why?"

"Humans and confusing and stupid. They commit mass genocide for no reason other than they don't like the people. You don't have that problem with wolves. Wolves understand that in order to survive they have to work together. Humans have gone through countless wars and they still haven't learned. "

"You are one strange woman." Ludwig paused. "How do I know you're telling me the truth?"

"You saw me change didn't you?"

"I'm not sure what I saw." You stood from the café table.

"Well, until you do figure it out, you'll just have to trust me." You said as you walked away from Ludwig.

"Wait!" He called a light dash of pink dusting his cheeks. "Will I see you again?" You tossed a grin over your shoulder.

"You just managed to stumble across one of the best kept secrets our world has to offer, do you honestly think we'd let you be all by your lonesome? You will see me again; in fact you probably see more of me than you really want to." You said as you left the park and headed into the forest. It was time to go see your pack. It was time to go home.

*Yeah, it's actually not a tattoo I just didn't know what else to call it. It's really a birthmark that every skinwalker has. Obviously not every skinwalker has a wolf paw birthmark. The cats have a cat paw, foxes a fox paw, ect.

**Poor Ludwig, now he's even more confused. Ah, what have we here? Getting feelings for reader-chan perhaps? That could prove to be quite dangerous…**


	12. Chapter 12

Wolf and Love Part 12

You released a sigh when you entered the forest. You felt the stress melt off your shoulders like entering the forest was some sort of magical cure all. You didn't realize how much being gone for a few days could make you miss a place. You spun in a quick circle, arms held high, and let out a howl of sheer delight. Of course it would have sounded more impressive if you had been a wolf. You grinned at the surrounding greenery before continuing to your pack's clearing.

You stood just inside the tree line, watching your packmates go about their lives. Noticing Lovino yelling at Feliciano, you entered the clearing and loped over to your friends.

"How could you leave her alone, you idiota!?" Lovino snarled. "You know what could have happened!" Feliciano backed away from his furious elder brother.

"Ve, I-I had too or else the big man would have had two of us."

"He didn't have a choice Lovi," Antonio said. Antonio was the first to catch sight of you. "Besides, from where I'm sitting, (Name) looks fine."

"What on earth are you talking about you tomato eating-"

"Lovino Romano Vargas, you know better than to cuss in from of me." You said pouncing on Lovino's back. The startled skinwalker fell forward into the dirt, preforming a perfect face plant.

"(Name)! (Name)!" Feliciano was nearly in tears as he tackle hugged you. "I'm so sorry for leaving you alone!" He wailed. You smiled and stroked his hair.

"Hush now, it's okay, I'm fine."

"No thanks to him." Lovino mumbled to the earth.

"Well I didn't notice anyone else try to help me." You growled.

"We would have if this moron hadn't stopped us." Lovino snapped, jabbing a thumb at Antonio who was dreamily staring into space, seemingly oblivious to all.

"Yeah whatever," You said standing up and brushing yourself off, "I'm super hungry and tired. Later." You headed over to the sleeping cave, Feliciano at your heels. When you were out of earshot, Lovino and Antonio resumed the conversation they had been having before you interrupted them and before Lovino had taken a trip on the rabbit trail highway of yelling at his brother.

"This makes no sense," Lovino murmured. Antonio came down from the clouds and mournfully shook his head at Lovino.

"It's not supposed to make sense amigo."

"But why her?" Lovino demanded. Antonio shrugged.

"I don't know, all I know is what the prophecy says. We are not to get involved. Just let things run their natural course."

"How can you be so calm about this?! She could die!"

"And if you try to help her she will." Antonio replied calmly. "We've done well keeping her alive this long but all we can do now is sit back and watch."

"We can't stop it?"

"No. Lovino, I know this is hard for you, it's hard for all of us, but you need to understand why it must be this way-"

"And what about (Name)? Doesn't she deserve to know about any of this? This is all about her after all."

"She will know when it is time."

"When it's time huh? Well, let's just hope that keeping this from (Name) doesn't get her killed."

**Dun, dun, dah! Plot thickener! Care to share your thoughts on this newest plot twist?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: H****appy Easter guys! ****I know many of you are wondering what the prophecy is. Wonder not my lovely readers, all will be revealed in time…**

Wolf and Love Part 13

One week later…

Gilbert stared at the computer screen. What the heck had his brother been up to? He scanned through the recent searches; werewolves, skinwalkers, black dogs, and thought forms. It looked like Ludwig had fallen under the spell of Supernatural*. On a pad of paper notes had been scribbled down like 'ask (Name) if lunar cycle affects them' and 'check local lore on skinwalkers.' It would have been one thing if it was Gilbert looking that stuff up, he had always had an interest in the paranormal, but Ludwig had always kept his feet firmly planted in the world of science, a world that supposedly had no room for the unexplainable. As far as Gilbert could tell, there was one way to find out the truth: follow his brother around. Gilbert had never been one to do things the easy way. He flipped open his phone and pressed speed dial.

"Hey Francis, it's me. Look, can you do me a favor?"

~To the wolf park!~

Ludwig nearly died when he noticed you sitting on the steps near the wolf enclosures.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"I work here." You said pointing at your new t-shirt embossed with a wolf paw.

"Why?"

"Because someone has to keep an eye on you and I thought you'd handle this better if it were me." Ludwig drew in a deep breath and began walking toward the feeding lodge, you at his heels.

"Why do I need to have a babysitter?"

"Think of me as an assistant and like I said, we need to keep an eye on you. Did I ever tell you that you look like someone I used to know?"

"No."

"Well you do. Do you happen to know a woman named Monika**?" You asked. Monika was an old friend of yours whose resemblance to Ludwig was almost eerie.

"Ja that was the name of my great grandmother." Ludwig said entering the feeding lodge. You felt something inside of you grow cold.

"What year is it?" You asked.

"It's 2013."

"Ah," You said. "I should have guessed as much. I did meet her over a century ago." This caught Ludwig off guard.

"Just how old are you?"

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to ask a girl her age," you growled. "Old enough."

"Well when were you born?"

"A long time ago." You said snatching the bucket Ludwig tossed at you.

"How long?"

"Before people really kept track of time. Anymore pointless questions?"

"How many more are there of your kind?" You sighed.

"I already told you the story of how we came to be; there are a lot of us. There are three main clans, like the story said, but the clans split into small packs and prides. Those smaller family groups then spread across the earth."

"Does the moon affect you?" You nearly burst out laughing.

"No, it doesn't even affect werewolves; not the older ones anyway. How about we make another deal?"

"Okay, what sort of deal?"

"You come with me to meet my pack and you'll get all your questions answered." It seemed like a good idea to you, Ludwig would get answers and the pack would get to see just who found out their secret.

"What's the catch?" Ludwig asked suspiciously.

"You have to let me ask some questions. There are things I want to know. I don't spend a lot of time in the outside world, by skinwalker standards I'm basically a shut in." Ludwig pondered your proposition carefully.

"That seems fair. What do you want to know?" He asked. Your answer came immediately.

"What's changed in the world?"

"When was the last time you were out in it?" You pondered this a minute.

"Um, when did alcohol get outlawed in America?"

"Early nineteen twenties."

"Okay it was a little before that so I was last in the modern world in the late eighteen hundreds." You smiled brightly at the stunned German before you. Ludwig sighed. Explaining all the changes was going to take longer than he originally thought.

*In case you don't know, Supernatural is an American syfy show about two brothers who deal with all sorts of paranormal baddies. References to that show may pop up from time to time.

**Monika is generally the accepted name of Fem!Germany. Another variation is Erika. I didn't see why I couldn't bring her into the story too.

**Yeah, I made reader-chan super old. Longevity is a supposed attribute of the skinwalkers and werewolves. Let me know what you think, ja?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This is being uploaded in Canada! It's really weird, I've watched Doctor Who for years and never once gotten an accent but one week in Canada and I've suddenly got this British/French hybrid thing. Like I said, weird.**

Wolf and Love Part 14

Gilbert lowered his newspaper to sneak a peek at his brother and the girl who was with him.

"What do you think they're doing?" Gilbert asked. Francis lowered his own newspaper.

"It looks like your brother has a girlfriend." Francis chuckled. Gilbert shook his head.

"No way, that can't be it. I saw the stuff he was looking up. What do the monsters on Supernatural have to do with that girl?"

"Do you think that is (Name)?"

"Who else could she be? Hang on, they're leaving." Together Francis and Gilbert stood and followed Ludwig and the mysterious girl.

"Why are they going into the forest?" Francis asked. Gilbert shrugged.

"Beats me. If we follow them we'll probably find out."

Your POV

"So this stuff is invisible? How is that possible?" You asked looking above yourself like you could be hit by the invisible projectiles. Ludwig had spent the last two hours attempting to explain the Internet to you. You still didn't understand. Ludwig sighed.

"I don't know." He finally said, defeated. "It just is." You shook your head.

"This new world is crazy. The people won't even admit that what they're doing is magic." You scoffed. The breeze shifted and you caught several odd smells. What were beer and roses doing in the forest? You shrugged off the odd scents, chalking them up humans camping.

"You do know I'm lost right?" Ludwig asked you. You grinned.

"You're supposed to be. I've been taking you in loops for the last ten minutes; just as a safety precaution of course."

"Of course." You come to a halt and looked Ludwig right in the eyes.

"Listen, my packmates are really cool but not all of them will be happy with me suddenly bringing a normal human onto the scene. Lovino will tear you apart."

"Why?"

"Let's just say that we haven't always been on the best terms with the people of this country. Two hundred and fifty years ago they would come search the woods for us. If the found us they would force us to touch a Bible then burn us at the stake as witches."

"Why did they make you touch a Bible? Does it hurt you?" You snorted.

"Of course not, we're not demons. Bibles are holy and all that jazz. That sort of thing only works on darker creatures. We're not evil and we are still human it's just buried a little deeper than most…" Ludwig had to snap his fingers before your face several times to get you out of your trance.

"(Name), are you going to take me to meet your family?" You rolled your eyes and started moving again.

"When you say it like that it really makes it sound like you're my boyfriend or something." Satisfied at the shade of red on Ludwig's face, you once again began moving. Soon the two of you were standing along the tree line of your pack's clearing. You took and deep breath and stepped into the clearing. You could feel their eyes on you. Bravely you strode forward, Ludwig behind you like an obedient dog. It was Lovino who stopped you first.

"(Name)!" He barked. "What the heck are you doing with a _human_?" Lovino made "human" sound dirty.

"This is the man I was talking about; the one who knows." You said walking past him.

"Him?!" Lovino sputtered. "B-But-"

"But nothing. He's here now and that's that." Romulus and most of the pack had gathered around you and Ludwig, in their human forms of course.

"Ah (Name) is this the man?" Romulus asked. You nodded, bowing your head.

"Yes. This is Ludwig Beilschmidt and he-" Suddenly Antonio's head snapped over to the tree line.

"Gilbert? Francis?"

"Antonio? What are you doing here?" You and the pack spun to face the trees. There stood two men one with white hair and one with blonde hair. They looked like two men you had seen at the wolf park earlier that day. The shifting breeze confirmed your suspicions. What you didn't understand was how these men had been able to follow you with you only barely sensing their presence. Something was wrong with those two.

**I finally got Prussia and France involved after like an eternity! Gettin' serious m'thinks.**


	15. Chapter 15

Wolf and Love Part 15

Antonio all but tackled his friends.

"Toni," the albino croaked, "I can't breathe."

"Oui." The blonde agreed. Antonio grinned as he leaped off his friends. You could almost see his tail wagging.

"Oh great, more unwelcome humans," Lovino grumbled. You flicked the back of his head.

"Behave yourself." You strode forward to the newcomers. "Hello and welcome. May I ask who you are?" Instantly the blonde was by your side kissing your hand.

"Oui, I am Francis Bonnefoy."

"And I am the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt, Ludwig's older brother."

"And how do you three know each other?" You asked. Antonio stood, brushing off dirt from his clothes.

"You see chika, unlike you, I am not afraid of the outside world."

"So you're drinking buddies." You stated. Antonio shrugged.

"We are more than just drinking buddies; we are the Bad Touch Trio!" Antonio declared as he and his friends posed ridiculously. Lovino rolled his eyes and several of your packmates released snorts.

"Right… anyway, our family has business to attend to so-"

"Cut the crap, we both know these people aren't your 'family'. They're your pack aren't they?" Gilbert said. You felt your blood run cold.

"Excuse me?"

"Pack. Group. Unit. Need any more adjectives?"

"Did you escape from a mental institution or something?" You smiled weakly hoping he was joking.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a bad liar?" Crap. He wasn't kidding. You sighed.

"All the time. I can never win at poker."

"Humph, I guess scanning through Ludwig's browser history wasn't a total waste of time after all. What're a pack of skinwalkers doing this far north?"

"We like the cold." You said coolly. Internally you were attempting, and failing, to find a way out of your current situation. Romulus's warm brown eyes were fixed on Gilbert.

"You, what is your name again?" he asked.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Bella, Tim, go fetch Alaric." Romulus barked. Quick as a wink, the two wolf siblings were away into the forest.

"What was all that about?" You asked.

"Not now (Name). Everyone get inside." Romulus turned to Ludwig, Francis, and Gilbert. "You too." You frowned as you and your pack entered your cave.

"What's wrong?" Ludwig asked, seeing your frown.

"Something's up. As far as I know, humans have never been invited into our cavern before."

"Okay, so?"

"Skinwalkers are really big on tradition. We won't break it unless we can help it." You sat down on one of the thick blankets near Romulus.

"So what do we do now?"

"We wait for this Alaric person. It sounds like he's important."

Before long, Bella and Tim were back. A man with long blonde hair and ice blue eyes like Ludwig's followed behind them.

"Opa?" Ludwig and Gilbert asked together.

"I take it you know each other?" You asked. Gilbert nodded.

"Ja, that's our grandfather."

**At first I was going to end the chapter before Alaric came in but I thought it read better ending it here. Feel free to correct the little German that I use. I suck at spelling English words; German is a nightmare for me. By the way, Bella and Tim are the accepted names of Belgium and the Netherlands.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: For those of you who guessed that Alaric was Germania, you are correct! *Flings out virtual cookies. The good kind, not the ones that attach to your computer and report your viewing history to companies.***

**When people ask for an update, it magically happens. Normally a chapter like this would have taken me at least a week when you consider life, homework, various extra-curriculars, and procrastination. Instead it took me maybe two hours while watching several episodes of Supernatural.**

Wolf and Love Part 16

Romulus sprinted up to Alaric and threw an arm around the man's shoulders.

"You had a family eh? So who's the lucky girl?" Alaric rolled his eyes and twisted out from under Romulus's arm.

"Her name was Genovefa.*" Catching the past tense, Romulus bowed his head in respect.

"I see." He said suddenly melancholy.

"Opa, what are you doing here?" Ludwig asked. Alaric smiled at his younger grandson.

"I am here because you and Gilbert need to learn a little more about our family. We're not exactly 'normal.'"

"Are we super heroes?" Gilbert asked eagerly. Alaric and Ludwig rolled their eyes.

"No. Far from it actually. We're Hunters."

"Hunters?"

"That explains why I couldn't sense you following us in the woods." You said. "Hunters are a special group of people who were imbued by the local deities with the ability to hide from and track anything. But why couldn't I sense you?" You frowned at Francis. "Unless, you're a Hunter too…"

"He's not." Alaric said. "Hunters have a sort of invisible bubble that surrounds them. If you're within six feet of one of them, you'll be concealed by the same magic that protects them." You nodded slowly.

"Makes sense."

"So can we do anything special?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes, you can track anything, even skinwalkers." You took over the narration from there.

"Ludwig, remember how I told you my kind hasn't always been on the best terms with the normal humans? Well back when they were hunting us down they used people who had been gifted with the hunting ability to track us. The Hunters are the best of the best. Even an inexperience one could track and locate a humming bird in the Alps." Gilbert raised his hand.

"Wouldn't a humming bird die in the Alps?"

"Not the point I was trying to make…"

"What (Name) meant to say is that nothing can escape a Hunter." Lovino growled at that.

"Let's just hope we don't become prey again; a century of constantly being on the run really wears a wolf out." Romulus cleared his throat and whispered something into Alaric's ear. Alaric paled.

"Are you sure about this?"

"We have no other choice."

"But the consequences-" Alaric began.

"Would be even worse if we didn't." Romulus interrupted.

"Your job as Alpha is to keep every member of your pack safe." Alaric growled.

"I know, that's exactly what I'm doing."

"Um, hello? We're still here. Do you want us to leave of something?" You asked, waving your hand to catch Alaric and Romulus's attention. A bright smile instantly materialized on Romulus's face.

"Ah no, that's no necessary. Look (Name), there's something else we really need to discuss…" Lovino's face grew dark; storm clouds flashed in his hazel eyes.

"What sort of things?" You asked.

"Do you remember the room no one is allowed to go in?"

"Yeah."

"We need to go into that room." To say you were confused would have been the understatement of the year.

"Why?"

"Do you trust me?"

"No, I don't trust anyone who has to ask that question." Romulus's face quickly shifted from false cheer to genuine stern.

"(Name)!" He snapped. "This is serious!" You flinched back. Romulus _never_ raised his voice. You bowed your head, submitting.

"Yes Romulus." You said. Romulus spun on his heel and marched down the tunnel that led to the library and the treasure room. You knew the path well. During your first few years with the pack, you, Feliciano, and Lovino had spent your days trying to find a way into the forbidden room. You had never succeeded. You heard a few people padding after you and a quick glance over your shoulder confirmed who they were. You understood Feliciano, Lovino, and Antonio coming but you wondered why Ludwig, Alaric, and Gilbert were allowed to see the room. You had been in the pack for years and had always been denied access but when the humans came they were let in? Talk about a messed up world.

Romulus stopped outside the familiar door. When you were younger you had done everything short of busting the door down to get inside. Romulus laid a hand on the door and it swung open. One main problem you had with that stupid door was that it had no knob; it could only be opened by magic. You, Romulus, and the others stepped inside the darkness that waited beyond the doorway.

***I decided to make Gaul Ludwig's late grandma since I already used Monkia as his great grandmother.**

**Ahem, I am proud to announce that in the next chapter the prophecy will finally come into play! That's one thing that is like my signature style. I'll give you something but then I won't expand on it for like ten or so chapters. But you guys have stuck with me this far so it must not be too annoying. I'm off to write the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Not too bad for being written at 12:00 AM. I really wanted to get this up so I could start working on the next part. Just a warning, there is mention of death, murder, ect.**

Wolf and Love Part 17

You gazed around the room and felt a great sense of … well, disappointment. It was so anti climatic. You had been trying for years to get into the room but now that you were in it, there was nothing in there but dusty old books, papers, an old fogged over mirror, a wall with weird letting on it, and- Wait. Weird letters? You turned your full attention to the weird runes on the wall only to see them start to slowly crawl across the stone. Soon they weren't just weird letters anymore, they were (language you speak and read best).

"(Name), this is Ishtra, the Wall of Words. Inscribed on Ishtra is something only you should be able to read. Now, tell us, what does it say?" You looked again at the letters.

"Bring water to a boil. Add basil." Romulus's face lit up.

"Ah, the old family pasta recipe! When all of us this over you'll have to write it down for me."

"When all of what is over?" You asked. Romulus waved away the question.

"All in good time (Name), now read further." You sighed but turned your attention back to the wall.

"What be the desires of thy heart? What doth thou wish to obtain from all this death? The debt of blood shall be repaid. The daughter of Lupe shall shed her blood to pay for transgressions of the past… I can't quite read the rest."

"So what does that mean?" Gilbert asked.

"(Name), why don't you do the honors?" Romulus suggested. You looked at your alpha in shock.

"Y-You mean the stories are true?" Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Seriously (Name)? You should know by now that nearly all our stories are true."

"What story are you guys talking about?" Gilbert asked.

"I told your brother the story of how we came to be. What I didn't tell him was that there was more to the story. Except it has a darker ending..."

"Don't leave us in suspense."

"After the founders of the packs, Cana, Lupe, and Volpe, found mates had some kids, their perfect lives became fractured. Cana and Volpe had never been on the best of terms but one day Cana totally flipped out and killed her sister. This enraged Vople's children as well as Lupe and her line. Cana had become less than a wild animal. Lupe was forced to kill her. The children of Cana did not appreciate that their aunt had killed their mother. They wanted revenge. They lured Lupe into a trap and sacrificed her under the full moon."

"Nice family." Gilbert commented. You laughed humorlessly.

"It gets better. When Cana's children killed Lupe, that ignited a full out war among the clans. That was settled pretty recently, roughly a millennia ago. The problem is the every three centuries the spirits of Cana, Volpe, and Lupe get restless and start causing trouble for us. It is said that the blood of a direct descendant is the only thing capable of sealing the spirits for another three hundred years."

"Right. And as far as we know, (Name) is the only living direct descendant of Lupe's line." Romulus said.

"Wait, wait, wait," Gilbert held up his hands like he was directing traffic. "Aren't you all descended from Lupe?"

"We are but somewhere along the way someone fell in love with a cat and then someone else mated with a fox. The point is that our bloodline is no long pure wolf walker. (Name)'s family was singled out a very long time ago to be the ones used in the ritual." The last word caught your attention.

"Ritual?"

"Yes (Name), as the prophecy and the story say, you are expected to give up some of your blood in order to keep the sisters' spirits sealed away."

"How much blood?" You asked. It was a necessary question to ask. You did need it to continue living after all. Romulus shrugged.

"Not too much, anywhere from a pin prick to half a pint." Ludwig decided against telling anyone in the room that he too could read what Ishtra said and the amount of blood the ritual required from Lupe's descendant was way more than a pint.

**Well now you know what the prophecy says, or at least what part of it says. But many questions have yet to be answered. How can Ludwig read the wall? Why is Romulus lying to reader-chan? You'll find out in future chapters.**


	18. Chapter 18

Wolf and Love Part 18

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Gilbert asked.

"What's with the 'we'? No offence, but both of you are human. You shouldn't get tangled up in skinwalker problems. In fact, it was a mistake on my part to even bring Ludwig here." You said. Romulus shook his head.

"(Name), there is a reason why Gilbert and Ludwig are here."

"And that reason is…?"

"So they can protect you." Romulus explained. Alaric sighed and laid a hand on your shoulder in a fatherly manor.

"Ludwig and Gilbert are to act as your guards. They will escort you to the sacrificial grounds and defend you*."

"Don't we get a say in this?" Gilbert asked.

"Not really but you'd both do it anyway; that's how I raised you to be."

"Let's jump back a little, what was that about a ceremony?" You asked.

"All you have to do is say a few phrases in Latin, spill some blood under the full moon, and you're done. Easy." Romulus said.

"How long do we have?" You asked.

"You have until the next full moon. The sacrificial grounds are in the Black Forest. If you are to make it within the deadline, you'll need to leave tomorrow."

"And since you haven't been prepared for this, you'll also need other people to help you actually preform the ceremony. That's where Feli and I will come in." Lovino said. "We'll also guide you to where you need to go." You quietly took in the information.

"I know all the stories but don't you think you could have told me about this sooner?" Lovino shrugged.

"Of course we could have told you but then you'd just be stressing about it. Remember, we know you better than you know yourself."

"This is going to be epic, like a family road trip!" Gilbert cheered. Ludwig sighed.

"That bad, eh?"

*Time skip to the next morning*

The crack of dawn was way too early to get up in your opinion. Yeah the fate of all the skinwalkers depended on you but still. Yet there you were standing outside your pack's cavern just as the dawn's golden fingers began to paint the sky. You yawned widely.

"You ready?" You turned your head to see Ludwig and Gilbert standing near the trees each carrying large backpacks.

"Yeah but what's the extra baggage for?" You asked.

"Unlike you don't have a coat of fur to wear at night." Ludwig said.

"Right." Lovino and Feliciano jogged out of the cave holding one ancient sackcloth bag filled with who knows what.

"We're ready to go idiotas. We have to get to Feldburg** on foot in a month, let's get going." Lovino commanded as he hefted the sack on his shoulder and started for the woods.

"We are off on the ultimate adventure~" Gilbert sang as he strutted after Lovino.

"If he does that the whole way to the Black Forest, there will only be four of us arriving." You growled. You were not a morning person and Gilbert couldn't sing to save his life.

***I wonder how many of you are asking the important question… Defend you from what?**

****Feldburg is the highest mountain point in the Black Forest.**

**The song Gilbert is singing was the theme song for one my church's AWANA groups. AWANA is a Christian group for kids, kind of like the Scouts which, by the way, was and is a Christian organization. Singing the first few bars of The Ultimate Adventure has become an inside joke with me and my friends.**


	19. Chapter 19

Wolf and Love Part 19

"Are we there yet?" Gilbert asked for the tenth time in as many minutes.

"We'll get there when we get there." Lovino growled. You smiled. From what Ludwig had explained to you, you and the others were experiencing what was called 'Road Trip Hell.'

"Are we lost?" Gilbert asked five minutes later. "I think I've seen that stick before."

"We are not lost!" Lovino snarled. Being around Gilbert, Lovino realized that it would probably be best if he never had kids.

"Are you sure? How many times have you been this way?" You asked. Lovino wouldn't look at you.

"Once."

"Si," Feliciano chirped, "when we were two hundred nonno brought us up here."

"How old are you two?" Gilbert asked. The brothers exchanged a look and shrugged.

"Once you get passed two thousand, you stop keeping track." Feliciano said cheerily.

"Yeah, after you've been forced to attend several thousand birthday parties, it kind of gets old." You said. Gilbert whistled.

"West, your girlfriend is like the chick Methuselah*." Gilbert chuckled.

"She's not my girlfriend." Ludwig growled.

The five of you made camp after nearly eight hours of walking. You and Lovino decided to go hunting since Feliciano had forgotten to bring something other than dry pasta.

"Please tell me you're not expecting us to eat that." Gilbert said making a face at the deer you were skinning.

"You have two options. Eat or starve."

"Did I mention I love venison?"

After Ludwig had built a fire and you had put the deer meat on to cook, Gilbert decided it would be the perfect time to ask some questions.

"What did Oppa mean by we're supposed to protect (Name)?" Lovino suddenly became very interested in the fire.

"Not everyone wishes for the spirits of our ancestors to be sealed away again for another three centuries. There are some who would rather allow Cana, Lupe, and Volpe out into the world. Cana's line believes that it was really Volpe who went insane thus forcing Cana to defend herself, etcetera, etcetera."

"So we're supposed to protect (Name) from insane cat people?" Gilbert summarized. You nodded and grinned.

"Sounds about right." You said.

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"You're the Hunters, you figure it out."

"Did you hear that?" You asked, your head snapping toward the dark trees.

"Yeah, someone's here…" Lovino said.

"Who is it?" Ludwig asked. You shrugged.

"No idea but it looks like we're about to find out…"

*Methuselah is the oldest person in recorded history. He appears in the Bible and was close to a thousand I think.

**Any guesses for who the mysterious person or persons are?**


	20. Chapter 20

Wolf and Love Part 20

The figure that tripped out of the forest was one all recognized.

"Francis?" The frightened Frenchman brushed himself off and raced over to the fire.

"We don't have much time, I'm being followed."

"By who?" Gilbert asked.

"Whom." Ludwig corrected. Gilbert rolled his eyes at his brother.

"This really isn't the time to be a grammar Nazi, West."

"Who is following you?" You asked. Francis shook his head.

"I don't know, it sounded like they were speaking Russian or something." You, Lovino, and Feliciano looked at each other in shock.

"D-Did you see their f-faces?" Feliciano stuttered. Francis nodded.

"Yeah, the ringleader was this tall man with silver hair and violet eyes." The description made your body grow cold.

"Ivan," you whispered.

"What?"

"You're being followed by one of the most coldblooded skinwalker in Europe."

"Ah, Sunflower, I'm honored that you think so highly of me," came a new voice. A man in a long flowing tan trench coat holding a metal pipe stepped from the shadows of the trees.

"My apologizes Sunflower but I can't let you reach the sacrificial grounds." Ivan smiled childishly. "This is as far as you go."

"Crap," you growled. You turned your back to everyone and started taking off your clothes.

"W-What the heck are you doing?!" Ludwig thundered. You turned your head to face him and noticed him quickly avert his eyes, cheeks red.

"Taking off my clothes. Duh."

"I-I can see that. Why are you doing that?"

"So I can change. Would you rather I just go around naked?" If it was possible, Ludwig's face got even redder.

"Of course not!" He nearly shrieked. You smiled. It was kind of cute when he got all flustered. You shifted into your wolf form and stretched like you hadn't a care in the world.

"Now then, why are you here?" You asked Ivan as you plopped down beside Ludwig in a protective manor. Ivan smiled.

"We're stopping you from sealing away Cana again."

"We?" You asked, tilting your head to the side. More figures stepped out from the forest.

"Da, Cana's decedents. We want to meet our great mother." A dreamy smile crossed Ivan's face. You looked down at your paws. In all honesty, you wished to meet Lupe as well but doing so would send the world into chaos. It just was not worth it to you.

"I don't understand how you could want such a forbidden thing," you whispered, "you know what will happen." Ivan shrugged.

"It will be worth it."

"You're a bloody fool if you think that." Two hooded figures dropped down from the treetops. Ivan sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose.

"You!" The smaller figure flipped a double thumbs up.

"Us." It said. The taller one flipped open an ancient tome and murmured phrases in Latin. A green ball of light burst into existence and flew into Ivan. The skinwalkers who had accompanied Ivan surrounded him in an effort to ascertain his safety. The shorter figure lowered his hood and winked at you.

"Don't worry guys, the hero's here!" he said. You instantly recognize the happy go lucky fox boy. Alfred F. Jones.

"You git you've just blown our cover!" yelled the taller one.

"Sorry Iggy." Alfred said shrugging. 'Iggy' yanked down his own black hood and wacked the young fox's head.

"My name is not Iggy!" The figure snapped.

"Hey Arthur," You called, "sorry to like interrupt but thanks for taking out Ivan."

"You're welcome but it'll only last a minute, love. Better get out of here."

"You heard the man, let's move out!" Lovino ordered as you and the others grabbed your bags and raced into the forest.

**Yes, America and England are foxes. Somehow I have a feeling that their fangirls are not surprised.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Just to clear up a little confusion, America isn't an adult in this story. If you reread the chunk where he comes in, there are a few words that give clues to him being pretty young. In my mind, he's about twelve.**

Wolf and Love Part 21

Two weeks later; one day before the full moon

Running from psycho cats was extremely time-consuming. Seriously, it was. There wasn't even time for a decent bath. And unlike you, Feliciano, and Lovino, Ludwig and Gilbert couldn't really lick themselves clean. You didn't really mind their rancorous scent, you did live with a pack mostly composed of males who had no concept of personal hygiene after all, but you were afraid that their strong scent, Hunter or not, would lead the cats right to you. Your theory proved to be partly correct…

"We have got to almost be there. If not, then I am going to die." Gilbert panted as he clawed up the mountain side. You bit back a smile and resisted the urge to yank on one of the dangling straps of his backpack.

"Dear God man, do you never stop talking?!" Lovino thundered.

"Nope."

"So," You interjected tactfully, "what exactly are we looking for?"

"Rocks." Lovino replied.

"Huh, really. That's funny because all I see are rocks, trees, rocks, dirt, bushes, and did I mention the rocks?" Lovino rolled his eyes at your sarcasm.

"We're looking for an Eden."  
"A what?"

"An Eden, a place of perfect harmony. All nonno told us was that we would know it when we saw it."

"Well that's bloody helpful." Quipped Arthur as he and his little brother Alfred dropped from the tree's protective foliage.

"About time you showed up you useless fox." Lovino growled.

"Alfred wanted to the play hero and nearly got himself killed." Alfred rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and snuck a glance at you.

"Sorry Iggy but I didn't want that bad man to hurt the pretty lady." You smiled and ruffled his hair.

"You're just too cute~" You said as you fawned over the young fox boy.

"Hey, is that the place we're looking for?" Ludwig pointed up the mountain side about fifty meters where the terrain leveled out and the gaping maw of a cave could be discerned.

"Probably." Lovino grumbled. Before long your little group had climbed the necessary distance and was gazing at the rather benign looking cave.

"Hello~" A cheery voice called as a pair of arms wrapped around you. "It's been so long since we've last had visitors! Are you hungry? Would you like tea?" You turned to see a girl of about sixteen with long silver hair and golden eyes.

"What the-?"

"Isha!" Another voice interrupted. "Leave the visitors alone!" A boy, also about sixteen, pulled the strange girl off of you.

"I apologize for my sister. We haven't had visitors for about three centuries."

"But Ish I just wanted to give our guests a good greeting!" Isha complained. Ish rolled his silver eyes.

"Excuse us, but we have duties to see to." In a flash both Isha and Ish were gone.

"Well, that was random." Gilbert stated.

"They are a bit of a handful sometimes. I apologize for any trouble they might have caused." Said a young man with black hair and eyes. "My name is Kiku. I am the guardian of this place." Your attention was immediately drawn to the two dark brown fox ears perched proudly on the man's head.

"You're a kitsune." You said. Kiku smiled.

"Hai, I am."

"Wait, are a kitsune and a fox skinwalker different?" Gilbert asked. Alfred, Arthur, and Kiku nodded their heads.

"A fox skinwalker is a human who has the ability to shift between human and fox forms. A kitsune on the other hand is a divine creature." Arthur explained.

"You must be (Name)," Kiku said, "I've heard much about you. Actually, I've heard a lot about all of you." He purposefully made eye contact with all of you.

"Now, please follow me. There is much to do before the ceremony… and don't take this the wrong way but perhaps you could all use a bath."

**Aw, America has a crush on reader-chan! How cute. Here in this chapter we have the first ever appearance of two of my OCs pre and post fall Eden and we get to see Japan. We've come a long way since the first chapter, but don't worry, I'm not quite done with you yet ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: This is like a gateway chapter. I didn't really need it here (and it's freaking short) but I really didn't want to cut the next one short. So, what do you guys think so far?**

Wolf and Love Part 22

"You're so pretty." Isha sighed as she played with the ends of your hair in the water.

"Uh, okay. Thanks." Awkward much?

"I wonder why we don't have more visitors… Maybe it's because we're in werewolf territory." You nearly choked on water when you heard the tail end of Isha's sentence.

"E-Excuse me?" Isha looked up, soap bubbles on her nose.

"You are currently in skinwalker territory." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Gah! Romulus I am so going to kill you!" You fumed. Isha cocked her head, confused.

"Mr. Romulus didn't tell you?"

"Apparently he didn't think it important enough." You decided not to question how the young girl knew your ancient pack leader.

"You don't have to worry about the wolves. This whole area is protected by master Kiku's spells." The whole thing struck you as rather odd. Why would an area so important to the survival of skinwalkers be in werewolf territory? Isha suddenly vaulted up and out of the natural hot spring that had been serving as your bathtub.

"Master Kiku is calling me. Oh, and he also wishes for you to wear these." She gestured to a pile of clothes folded neatly on a rock. "Dinner will be served in one hour. Once you and your friends have eaten, master Kiku will begin to prepare you for the ceremony." In as flash, Isha was gone. She sure was an odd one. Not like you were much better…

Time skip to after dinner~

You shifted uncomfortably in your silk kimono. You were not used to wearing such strange clothes.

"The ceremony is comprised of four parts: the prep, the incantations, the giving of blood, and the binding. Isha and Ish will prep you and your packmates and I will guide you through the incantation part but the last two are up to you." Kiku explained.

"The giving of blood seems pretty straight forward but what do I have to do for the binding?" Kiku smiled mysteriously.

"You'll know. My family has been guardians of this place ever since Cana, Lupe, and Volpe were first sealed away. Every time one of you has come, they have known what to do." Ludwig looked like he was about to say something only to be cut off by Kiku standing up looking worried.

"What's wrong Kiku?" Arthur asked.

"There's been a breach; someone has broken through my wards." Just then Ish and Isha burst into existence.

"Master Kiku-" Ish started.

"-It's the skinwalkers and they brought werewolves!" Isha finished.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: You may not like me very much by the end of this chapter but please do NOT leave a mean comment just because you don't understand why I'm going to do what I'm going to do. Just trust me m'kay?**

Wolf and Love Part 23

There is a perceptible moment when things go wrong. There is a certain feeling in the air that even the densest humans could sense. For you that moment came when you first heard the werewolves howl. The sound was piercing and made your blood run cold.

"How the heck did the cats and werewolves break through Kiku's wards?" Arthur demanded. Lovino shrugged.

"Somebody really doesn't want their ancestors to be sealed away again." Gilbert said.

"We don't have much time. We need to start the ceremony as soon as possible." Lovino said.

"But who is going to show me what to do?" You asked.

"That honor still belongs to us." Ish said as he and his sister poofed into existence.

"There are only a few hours until moon rise. You'll need to be prepped and prepared to do your duty in half that." Isha said with uncharacteristic seriousness. You nodded.

"Lead on."

~To the cavern where everything will happen~

Isha straightened your white robe before nodding to herself in approval.

"When Kiku said I would have to be prepped I was expecting instructions of some kind." You said. Isha smiled.

"You can come in now boys." She called. Ludwig, Gilbert, Lovino, Feliciano, Arthur, Alfred, and Ish walked inside the roofless cavern. Gilbert whistled when he saw you.

"Ludwig, your girlfriend looks like an angel."

"She's not my girlfriend." Ludwig growled. Everyone in the cavern rolled their eyes.

"Let's go idiota." Lovino commanded as he and his brother strode over to the large pool in the center of the cave. They stood at opposite ends of the pool and held their hands over the clear waters.

"Is something supposed to happen?" Gilbert asked. Ludwig elbowed his brother in the side. As if to answer Gilbert's question, the water of the pool began to bubble.

"If you consider that something," You said as you began to walk toward the pool.

"Wait (Name)!" Ludwig called. You paused and glanced back at the big German.

"I don't think you should do this."

"Ludwig, I don't exactly have a choice here. If I don't do this then my people and your people will die. I can't let that happen."

"But (Name), when we were in your pack's territory and you read that weird wall, you said you couldn't make out everything. …I could also read the wall. The lines you weren't able to read didn't call for a pint or so of blood. This ceremony demands that you sacrifice-"

"Bella," Lovino shouted. "It would be nice if we finished the ceremony _before _we got eaten by werewolves!" You frowned at Ludwig.

"I don't know why you would lie to me knowing what is about to happen but it is impossible for you to have read the wall. Only skinwalkers are capable of doing that, and you're not a skinwalker." You turned your back on Ludwig and stepped into the pool. The water was surprisingly warm and relaxing. Feliciano tossed you a dagger.

"Time for the giving of blood," you said as you held the dagger to your wrist and made one smooth slice. Droplets of your blood coursed down your arm and plopped into the water. Now it was time for the binding.

"Oh Father, forgive your daughters who have sinned against you," you murmured in Latin, your voice echoing on the stone walls. You looked up at the black night sky. The full moon was just beginning to rise. "Do not shun us but forgive us our trespasses." You dipped your wrist into the water once, twice, three times. The color of the pool shifted from clear, to a blood red, to a navy blue. It looked like you were standing in the night sky.

"Hear our cry Father, with this offering of blood bind the great mothers of our clans, Ca-"

"Sunflower, if you wish for your boyfriend to remain unharmed, I suggest to do not continue this foolish ceremony." Ivan said. The Russian skinwalker had twisted one of Ludwig's arms behind his back and held a cocked gun to the German's head.

"Don't listen to him," Lovino ordered, "the fate of the world is more important than the life of one human." Ivan smiled.

"It would appear that your choice has just been made for you," Ivan said. The sound of the shot in the cavern was surprisingly quiet. As you watched Ludwig's body hit the stone floor, it felt like time had stopped. You didn't remember moving but you somehow made your way to Ludwig side. You tentatively cradled his head in your lap, ignoring the blood that seeped into your once white robe. The ruined robe didn't matter. The unfinished ceremony didn't matter. The great mothers being unleashed on the world didn't matter. Ludwig was the only one that mattered and he was dead.

**Now do you get what I meant? Please, no flames. I've brought you guys this far, all I'm asking is that you trust me for a little longer.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I got so stressed out when I checked to see what you guys had written in the reviews. I was so sure that I was going to be burnt at the fanfiction stake but here I am. Trust me, trust me, I've brought you this far, and besides, you're not the only ones who are attached to Germany~ *winks***

Wolf and Love Part 24

You didn't know how long you had been beside Ludwig's corpse. Time had lost all meaning. Gilbert, your packmates, Arthur, Alfred, Isha, and Ish watched you, uncertain of what they should do. It wasn't until Kiku arrived that they did more than stare at you.

"What happened? Did she finish the ceremony?" Kiku demanded. Arthur shook his head as he inspected the injured kitsune.

"I'm afraid not. She was interrupted by one of the cats." Kiku glanced up at the sky, brow furrowed.

"Well, we're still here so that must mean… If you can, try to move (Name) away from the human." Arthur and Lovino attempted to do as Kiku suggested only to be growled at by you. Your normal (color) eyes had shifted to an insane amber.

"Is she… growling at us?" Gilbert asked. Lovino nodded slowly.

"Yeah. It's not uncommon for skinwalkers to go temporally insane if something like this happens to them. While we have full control over our animal forms under normal circumstances, losing someone we are or could have been close to can create a rift between the human and animal inside of us." Lovino said.

"So how do we get her away from my brother?"

"The same way you get any wild animal away from anything, we'll distract her."

~Time skip~

"This is never going to work."

"Trust me."

"How will dangling some (favorite candy) in front of (Name) get her to come away from my brother?" Gilbert asked. Lovino smiled.

"These are (Name)'s favorite. She can sense an open packet of (favorite candy) within a twenty mile/kilometer radius."

"Here goes nothing," Alfred said as he ripped open the candy packet and chucked it at you. The packet hit you on the side of your head and scattered its contents along the floor. The only thing it succeeded at doing was change your eyes from insane gold back to (color).

"Well, bang goes that theory." Ish said. Isha rolled her eyes as she bypassed the men and kneeled beside you, placing one hand on your shoulder.

"Come on, we need to get you cleaned up." You wouldn't look at Isha. Your focus was completely on the pale face of Ludwig. Why did it hurt so much when he died? You weren't friends. You just traveled together. It was only some twist of fate that the two of you even met. But if that was true then why did it feel like your heart was slowly breaking and disintegrating into heart dust?

"I don't want to," You said.

"(Name), things don't have to end like this." Kiku said. Your dull (color) eyes focused on the kitsune.

"Ludwig doesn't have to stay dead. There is a way to bring him back but it will cost you dearly." You didn't even have to think. You were not going to let an innocent man die if you could help it and from what Kiku had just told you, it sounded like you could.

"I'll do it."

**Ah, but what will it cost you? Let's play a little game for a moment. This is a reader insert so, to an extent this is happening to you, but if you were in reader-chan's place would you do bring back Ludwig regardless of what would happen to you? I'd love to hear the answers.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: The story is finally coming to a close. There'll probably one or two more chapters. But now you will finally find out what the cost of saving Germany will be…**

Wolf and Love Part 25

"Now that you know the cost will you still do it?" Kiku asked you. You nodded.

"Let's get started then. Go back to the pool and completely submerge. Arthur and I can handle the rest. Be prepared for extreme pain."

"Okay." You said. The water of the pool was no longer warm and soothing. You took a deep breath and disappeared beneath the surface of the water. Several seconds after you had gone under you felt a searing pain over your heart. Out of reflex, you opened your mouth to scream only to have water rush down your throat. This wasn't going to work. There must be another way. You attempted to swim up for air but were embraced by the blackness before you even broke the surface.

~Meanwhile in the cave~

Ludwig's chest felt like it was on fire. He opened his mouth to scream but only a faint croak came out.

"Ludwig? Ludwig, are you okay? Speak to me!" Gilbert demanded as he shook his younger brother.

"Bruder, are you trying to snap my neck?" Ludwig rasped.

"West! You're alive!" Nearly bawling, Gilbert gave his brother a bone crushing hug.

"What happened?" Ludwig asked as Gilbert and Ish helped him to stand.

"That cat, Ivan, shot you in the head."

"Then, how am I still alive?" Ludwig asked. Kiku glanced toward the pool.

"Ivan killed you but (Name) brought you back."

"(Name)? What did she do?" Ludwig demanded. Isha raced to the edge of the pool and dived in emerging moments later with your motionless body.

"(Name)!?" Ludwig shouted as he lunged toward you.

"Do not touch her," Isha commanded as she started doing compressions on your chest, "we need to see if our theory is correct."

"Your theory?! I don't know or care about your theory. (Name) is dying!" Isha sat back on her heels.

"Not dying. Dead." She stated in a monotone. "Now you need to trust me. Kiss her."

"Pardon me?"

"Kiss. Her. You know, the action of placing your lips on hers and moving them."

"I know what kissing is."

"Could have fooled me."

"Why do you want me to kiss her?"

"Only true love's kiss can cure her." Isha said confidently.

"You just made that up."

"Just kiss her already!" Isha grabbed the back of Ludwig shirt and pulled his down to your mouth. When your lips touched, Ludwig could feel something moving from him to you. Once the kiss was broken, you were coughing up water.

"(Name)!" Everyone in the cave shouted. You winced as Alfred and Feliciano hugged you.

"Ve, we were worried about you bella." Feliciano said.

"Yeah, we thought you died!" Alfred exclaimed.

"D-Did it work?" You managed. Kiku nodded.

"I believe so. Both you and Ludwig are alive at any rate."

"And he kissed you!" Isha interjected. Ludwig blushed a deep scarlet.

"Only because Isha forced me to. I'm sorry (Name). I would never normally do something like that." Ludwig apologized. You smiled.

"No harm done, besides, you're a good kisser." You then conveniently passed out. Lovino picked up your unconscious body.

"Well, I guess we should start heading back."

"What about the ceremony?" Ludwig asked.

"As it turns out, the skinwalkers who had been coming here for centuries have not been sealing away the great mothers, they have been feeding them. Apparently, the spirits of Cana, Lupe, and Volpe fed off the life force of the unlucky skinwalker who would perform the ceremony. When (Name) was interrupted and then neglected to finish the ceremony before the full moon rose she ended up starving the spirits. They have now moved on and will no longer be a problem for the future generations of skinwalkers." Kiku explained. There was one more thing that was still bothering Ludwig.

"You said (Name) brought me back. How did she do it?" Ludwig asked. Arthur and Kiku exchanged glances. Kiku drew in a deep breathe, unsure of how to put it. Lovino saved him the trouble.

"She gave you half of her soul, idiota."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Well, here we are, the second to last chapter. It's been fun guys. I've really enjoyed this little world that I've created. I have been thinking of setting another reader insert in this universe. Perhaps a Fox!AmericaxCat!Reader. Someone reviewed the last chapter and said that reader-chan and Germany were like soul mates… that might be truer than you think…**

Wolf and Love Part 26

"(Name), wake up. We're back." Lovino said as he jostled you awake.

"Hmm?"

"Get off my back. You've been asleep since we left the sacrificial grounds." You yawned widely.

"Eh? (Name)? You're back!" Romulus crowed as he hugged you tightly. You pushed him away and bared your teeth, an obvious sign of aggression.

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" You snarled. Romulus looked confused.

"What are you talking about (Name)?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. The ceremony that almost took my life!" Romulus rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Oh. That. Well, I believed that you would be able to figure out what was going on and stop it. I was right."

"No you weren't! I just got distracted." You frowned and crossed your arms. "You could at least have given me a warning."

"You're right, forgive me?" His large dark eyes burrowed into yours.

"Fine." Ludwig cleared his throat.

"Ahem, if you two are done with your Doctor Phil* moment, my bruder and I should probably get going."

"Wait!" You didn't notice Gilbert and your packmates slowly edge away from you and Ludwig to give you two space.

"I wanted to thank you. You believed me when I told you about my kind, escorted me to the ceremonial grounds, and then tried to save my life by telling what would really happen during the ceremony." You gazed down at your hands. "Honestly, when you told me that you could read the wall too, it freaked me out."

"Why?" Ludwig asked.

"Because of what it signifies. As you know, only the pure descendants of Lupe can read the wall. There is, however, another way someone can read it. If a male who is not a descendant of Lupe can read the wall that means that he is the destined mate of whoever can…" You gazed off toward the trees.

"So what, I supposed to marry you someday?" You nodded.

"It is our fate."

"I'm not so sure I believe in fate… but maybe… would you like to go for coffee or something sometime?" Ludwig asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Neither of us are ready for marriage right now but how about we just start out slow. We can take this one step at a time." You stared at him a moment, surprised, before a smile slowly spread across your face.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

*Doctor Phil is an American TV therapist. His show is famous for sappy tearful moments in front of the audience wherein people bare their soul and apparently find new meaning in life.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I didn't get to work this in, but if a human mates (marries) a skinwalker, they will share in the skinwalker's longevity. The human mate will only die when the skinwalker does. Knowing this will make the chapter easier to understand.**

Wolf and Love Part 27

Epilog, 127 year later

You stood before the headstone, gazing at it sadly. Most of it was in German but you were able to make out the last name. Beilschmidt. You gently laid a bouquet of cornflowers before the grave marker. Trailing one hand along the marble top of the headstone, you released a sigh. An arm snaked around your waist.

"How long has it been?"

"Over a century."

"He was a good man, an excellent grandfather." You turned to face your mate, Ludwig.

"I'm sorry that I've stolen that fate from you." You sighed looking down. Ludwig placed his hand under your chin and lifted it so that you had to meet his deep blue eyes.

"It's not your fault (Name). You did what you had to do." You reached up and fiddled with one of the black wolf ears that poked up out of Ludwig's blonde hair.

"Side-affect number one of sharing my soul with you; you will now live considerably longer than a normal human. Side-affect number two: you now have sexy wolf ears~" A slight blush graced the stern German's face.

"J-Ja, well, it was worth it. Even now, I am grateful that you saved my life." An exasperated sigh came from the foliage.

"Just kiss her already!" Gilbert shouted from the forest. Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"What happened to keeping him occupied, Elizabetha?" Gilbert and his mate, Elizabetha, shuffled out from behind a tree.

"Sorry (Name), sorry Ludwig. I tried but we both wanted to pay our respects." The Hungarian skinwalker bowed her head.

"Did you leave (favorite girl name) and (favorite boy name) with the pack?" You asked. Elizabetha nodded.

"Of course."

"We should get back to them, they're still only pups." You said as you started to walk back toward your pack's home, your mate by your side. You gazed back over your shoulder at your fellow skinwalker, your brother-in-law, and Alaric's headstone. Ludwig grasped your hand and gave it a squeeze. You smirked up at him.

"Come on wolf man, let's go home." Together, the two of you walked, hand in hand, back to your pack's territory. It didn't matter that the two of you were essentially lost to time because until you died, and perhaps even after, you wouldn't be alone anymore. The two of you would be together. Always.

~Fin~

**Little factoid that I also was unable to work into the story: if a human and a skinwalker mate and the mother is a skinwalker any children produced will also be skinwalkers.**

**Thanks for joining me on this adventure. I hope you've had as much fun as I have. Now I must go, the world of writing is calling me.**


End file.
